Breathing Stifled
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Compressing, forcing the air out of his lungs, making him claw desperately back to the surface only to be tugged down again by the current. Drowning. Drowning in his own fears. M for future rape and scary themes. Not a happy story. YAOI!Rape
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm on a roll with stories so far aren't I? I barely update and now I've pumped out a few stories and it just keeps coming! 8D I'm pretty excited about this one too since it will let me reach into the dark recesses of my mind and pull out some pretty scary shit. I'm just warning you all, this will definitely not be happy. At all. This is a request fic for ****sterdnert ****who wanted this. And I'm guessing there are some people out there who want this too.**

* * *

What was this feeling?

Compressing, forcing the air out of his lungs, making him claw desperately back to the surface only to be tugged down again by the current.

Drowning.

Drowning in his own fears.

All the while, one voice taunted him, always at the edges, cackling as he relished in his King's defeat. _Afraid you'll die King? Die and leave everyone to fend for themselves? That you'll live while everyone you love dies instead, leaving you alone? _A tutting sound came from all around him, omnipresent and echoing throughout his mind. _You're weak. Can't even protect yourself and here you are thinking you can protect others._

**NO!**

Jerking forward, his eyes opened and revealed wide, frightened brown orbs that flicked around his room to make sure he was alone. Shouting his defiance had caused him to wake and escape from the endless torture that hollow made him endure when ever his guard slipped. Ever since the war had inched closer and closer, his frazzled nerves and weary body were wound tighter and tight, the thread of his control threatening to snap. The only thing that kept him semi-sane was training, working his body to the point of exhaustion and falling into a sleep so deep, even that demon's whispers couldn't reach him.

Gasping for air, he greedily sucked in the oxygen, filling his lungs and doing so again and again. He was alive. And as long as he breathed, as long as he was able to do something, he would. He wouldn't let his fears overcome him.

Turning toward the window, the faintest shade of pink colored the sky telling those who wished to look that the sun was rising to greet the day.

Ichigo Kurosaki rose with it.

Sliding his clothing onto his slightly thinner frame, he busied himself with getting his things together for school. No one was awake, it was barely dawn after all, so the teen took his backpack down stairs and grabbed an apple on his way out the door. It wasn't odd for him to be up and out of the house hours before school started, the hours he slept seemed to become shorter and shorter.

He could see the concern in his friend's eyes as he smiled and poked fun with the rest of them, but they knew. They knew something was wrong with him and he knew as well.

He was spirally lower and lower into despair.

Not that it showed physically. No cuts adored his wrists or anywhere else on his body that were self inflicted. But mentally, his psyche was being torn to shreds by the thing that lived inside him and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He thought that life couldn't get any worse.

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

**A/N: Teaser chapter and more of a prologue than anything. It's nearly 3 a.m., 2:45 a.m. to be exact, and frankly I am pooped. XD I just wanted to get this out before the idea to start this fell out of my mind and disintegrated. =D Comments are loved and flames are used to bake me yummy brownies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well well well! Seems I've gotten a tidy little band of followers with this story already! And I've barely done 500 words! XD By popular demand, I'm putting up the next chapter. :3 Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted this story. And thanks to sterdnert for requesting this pairing and plot.**

**Sorry about this taking a wee bit too long. has been retarded and wouldn't let me load any documents…. =.=**

* * *

"Aizen-sama?" Emerald orbs stared at the man who sitting high upon the white throne.

"Ah, my dear Cuatra," he lifted his head and smiled congenially down at his most faithful follower. "I have a mission for you. You are to capture Ichigo Kurosaki and his family and you may take another with you as well." Chin propped on his fist, his was elbow on the arm of his throne. It gave him a laid back and agreeable posture though his reiatsu was tightly reigned in, at his finger tips should one of his Espada displease him.

Bowing, he straightened. "Yes, Aizen-sama. I shall do as you say."

"Good. Now prepare whatever you may need and who is going with you so you can leave promptly."

Ulquiorra nodded and left the room. He was glad to be gone from it, there was not a pleasant atmosphere in it. Walking down the corridors, he went through the possible arrancar to bring along. Someone not too huge, they would bring unnecessary attention, so the Decima was out. He was a bit dull in the head anyway and his destructive personality would only cause trouble. As he placed one foot in front of the other, he heard a familiar growling approaching him from the opposite direction.

Looking up, he was faced with a very pissed off Sexta. "What is it Grimmjow?" His tone was as monotonous as always though his lips were curved in a small frown.

Head snapping up to see his superior, he frowned heavily. Since when did the Cuatra ask what was going on with him. Not like he cared, he snorted mentally. Bastard was Aizen's lap dog and nothing more. "Fucking Nnoitra cornered me and tried to fuck me again."

"I see," the smaller statured man answered and paused to think for a moment. Grimmjow certainly wasn't too large to call attention to him plus he could contain himself, mostly. There was the issue of Kurosaki…but then, the panther arrancar would take care of him while he took care of the father and two girls. "I have been assigned to go to the World of the Living to retrieve the Kurosaki family. Aizen-sama permitted me to bring another. Would you be interested in accompanying me?"

His mouth dropped and he couldn't help but stare for a few moments before composing himself.

The high and mighty lapdog was asking him for help? Why the hell did he ask him? Was it because he knew about the grudge he had with the boy? Or simply because he was the first one to be found? Who give a fuck, he thought. It'll get me away from the six armed freak. "Sure," Grimmjow grunted, shrugging. "It'll get me the hell out of here for a while."

"I doubt it will take long to subdue them, they are trash after all," Ulquiorra said dismissively and turned. "We need to get some supplies from the Octava before we leave to prevent mistakes."

"Lead the way," the blue haired male said with a grin and walked slightly behind the other. Not in deference, certainly not, but it did give him a better view of a pert, swaying backside.

Meanwhile in Karakura, Ichigo was walking home from a day of school with no homework thankfully. He had finished it during class since he knew what was going on anyway and why waste time that could be spent more productively? Reaching his front door, he opened and stepped aside as his father went flying past him. The gust of wind was enough to ruffle his hair and clothes before his father landed in a heap on their front lawn.

"My darling son doesn't love his daddy! I was just trying to show you me undying love for you my son!" Isshin was sobbing and crawling after his only son who just entered the house and slammed the door in his father's face.

"Stupid moron," he muttered. Entering the kitchen, he found his sister Yuzu happily cooking away.

"Ichi-nii! I made your favorite tonight, sesame chicken and stir fry with rice and vegetables," her bright smile shone with delight at the chance to please her older brother. Maybe he would be happier after eating, his favorite meal always made him smile.

"You're so thoughtful Yuzu, thank you," Ichigo smiled and ruffled her light brown locks fondly, receiving a giggle in return.

"Where's Goat face?" The middle Kurosaki sibling wandered in, leaning against the doorway.

"Probably still sobbing about his precious son hating him or something idiotic like that."

Karin chuckled and went to let her father inside, who then flew into the wall as he attempted to tackle the person who had answered. "Get old man dinner's ready."

Soon, each of them was settled around the table and eating amiably as they chatted about their day. His father didn't attack him the rest of the evening which was nice considering he just wanted torelax and try to get some rest.

Laying on his bed, he stared at the ceiling without seeing it. Instead his mind was a blank slate and how desperately he wished it would stay that way. But as soon as sleep overtook him, it would be back. Hounding his dreams and nightmares.

Sighing, his shoulders slumped with what looked like defeat, Ichigo retreated to the shower and washed himself before slipping into bed as the rest of his family followed suit.

But no peaceful dreams would comfort any member of this family for their lives were to become a living hell.

* * *

**A/N: Things are moving along. And since I am not one to hide meanings and such in these stories, a bit like how Aizen can be upfront while still being secretive, I'd rather just get on with it. xD How unmysterious of me.** **Oh! I just made a word. X] Thoughts and comments are loved and adored, much like cute tiny kittens.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took a bit for this one to get out, I was fairly busy and finals are coming up. Ew. Studying and such is not fun. But anyway, I'm getting out another chapter before people pull out their torches and pitchforks. XD And I had a bout of violent vomiting that left me unable to write. Or do anything really. Most disgusting if I do say so myself. But now here comes a chapter! **

* * *

A sound caused his eyes to snap open though he didn't move a muscle. Looking for any foreign reiatsu, Isshin found none but he wasn't convinced. Spiritual pressure could be repressed or even hidden. Quietly, he slipped out of bed and soundlessly crossed his bedroom to the door. He paused to listen and hearing no sound, he slowly cracked the door open to peer out into the hallway. It looked clear.

Easing into the hallway, the former shinigami crept down a few feet before something entered his line of sight.

"Seems someone is out of bed. How naughty."

A flash of blue out of the corner of his eye was all he saw before he felt something close over his neck and a sea of black enveloped him though he struggled against it. He was just able to lash out and kick his attacker, aiming for his groin and smiled as he heard it connect.

"Why you fucker-" Just as he was about to kick the now prone man, Ulquiorra intervened.

"We are to bring them unharmed Sexta. Restrain yourself."

Opening his mouth to protest, Grimmjow snorted and winced as he stretched. "Whatever, I'll get him back later."

"There are still two girls and Kurosaki. Find the male and secure him."

"Yeah, yeah."

Ulquiorra sensed out the two young girls, opening the door to the weaker one. Staring expressionlessly down at the light brown haired human who slept so peacefully, he snapped the collar on her neck. "Trash." Picking her up, he placed her with the man and went to retrieve the other female.

The room next to him gave off a high range of reiatsu though still minuet compared to their main objective. He opened the door with the barest touch of his finger tip and out of nowhere a black and white ball hit him in the face. Ulquiorra lifted a hand to touch his cheek and found a tiny cut the beaded with blood. Gazing blankly at the blood on his hand, he stared at the small black haired girl who was now looking at him with fiery determination.

"I'm surprised trash like you could even touch me. I suppose I underestimated humans."

The merest flutter of her clothes alerted Karin that the strange looking man was now behind her. About to wheel around to face him, she felt something around her neck. "You bastard…" Her words faded as her strength did and unconsciousness brought her under.

The Cuatra picked her up carefully and set her next to the eldest male and the youngest. The only one left was Lord Aizen's main objective.

"Gonna getcha Kurosaki!" Cackling quietly, Grimmjow came upon the substitutes room and nudged open the door. Something yellow flew at his face and started hitting him with soft, ineffective fists.

"Get out of here you big bully!" Kon growled and kicked him in the nose. His plush paw just sank and formed around the facial feature.

"Che, fucking toy." Batting the Mod Soul away, he strode confidently up to the still and sleeping form of the boy he wanted to kill. Unfortunately, all he could was restrain him but that was _something_.

Confused brown orbs opened to stare uncomprehending at who as hovering over him. "Grimmjow-" The rest of his words were cut off as a collar was snapped on his neck and ribbons of reiatsu flew from it to fully bind his body.

"Hey Kurosaki, looks like yer gonna spend some time with us at Hueco Mundo."

A poisonous grin was the last thing he saw before darkness claimed him.

"Too easy," the Sexta growled and tossed the bound boy over his shoulder before carrying him out of the room. He dumped him next to the rest of his family, all of them limp and passive. "Let's get them back ta Aizen."

"Aizen-sama or Lord Aizen trash," Ulquiorra corrected tonelessly. He opened the way to their home of whites sands and black sky, a girl over either shoulder as the other arrancar carried the two men. The portal closed behind them, leaving the house as silent and unassuming as the many that surrounded it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is enough to make you happy for now… I've just been so busy. Plus, I'm working on some other requests that I asked for and received. Just so you all know I haven't forgotten you! Until next chapter or the next fic. X] I am also a bit weak from sickness... Review for the poor sick girl! Please? 83**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OKAY! Finals are now officially over so I apologize profusely for this being so long in coming. I really do love you all and I wasn't withholding this chapter just because I'm some sick fuck. Well, Aizen is a sick fuck (and not the only one in Bleach ya feel me?) but I digress. So I do hope you all will take this longer chapter as my apology. I am also getting over my illness, I still haven't foggiest idea what the hell it is, but I still have quite the cough. It might even rival Ukitake Juushirou-san's! **

* * *

"Mmph!" Upon trying to voice his disgruntled usual morning reply, he found he couldn't More specifically because there was something across his mouth that prevented him from doing so. As he wiggled about and tried to moved his limbs, Ichigo cried out more insistently when his actions only proved he couldn't. Carmel coffee eyes wide with confusion, he glanced around and only saw white before his last memories of being awake washed over his mind.

Shit. He was in _seriously_ deep shit.

Eyes flicking about him, he took in his surroundings and noted that the only color was white, white walls, and judging by the softness against his back he was laying bound on a bed. He looked up and around only to find there wasn't a single window in his room so he couldn't tell whether it was night or day. But then, how could he when the sky of Hueco Mundo were pitch black and unwavering in its hue.

He was alone in his cell, what else could it be than a means to imprison him?, and a frantic thought for his family tore through any other worries he might have had until then. Where the hell was his family? He highly doubted that they had been left alone while he was taken but on could only hope. Unless he was faced with seeing them here, he could just think happy thoughts concerning them. Otherwise he might go mad with worry.

Groaning with frustration, he tried to tear at the gag with his teeth and was dismayed but not surprised when it didn't yield. After all, it must be some tough stuff to contain his reiatsu.

"Comfortable Kurosaki?"

The snide remark came from somewhere on his left. Maneuvering his head, the teenager was barely able to see a shock of blue at the corners of his vision. A growl rumbled deep in his throat.

That bastard!

"Heh, knew you'd be happy ta see me. Too bad yer beauty sleep is over with now since Aizen-_sama_," Grimmjow spat out the honorary suffix with disdain before continuing, "wants ta see ya." He entered the cell, the door of granite-like substance slid open and the slot he'd been speaking through was closed. A grin of nearly insane like proportions was on his thin lips as he grabbed the substitute shinigami and unceremoniously dropped him on his shoulder. "Can't wait ta see what 's gonna happen ta ya… bets its gonna be fun."

Protesting at the rough treatment, Ichigo's angry words fell on deaf ears. Not that they sounded like words anyway, growling and gurgling was all that could be heard from him.

The journey was a short one, surprisingly so, since the hallways of Las Noches had always been a never ending maze each time he walked them. Snorting, he flicked ice blue strands out of his face. That freaky fox face musta sorted it out so the trip would be shorter, the Sexta thought to himself. Each step echoed off the plain walls with the bitch on his shoulder settling down into a sullen silence. All the better. He'd hear more of his screams later.

As he approached the doors to the throne room, they opened and he walked inside. His movements were haughty and sure of himself as the Espada crossed the floor to place the limp boy on the ground in front of his so called Lord. Bowing his head stiffly, he dutifully took his place in the circle of smaller thrones the completed the circular structure of the room.

Calculating brown orbs locked onto the still form as he said the release phrase for the bindings, the orange haired boy's hands remaining bound behind his back.

"I trust you're quarters are comfortable?" Aizen inquired, his voice ever so polite as he regarded the now moving male.

He got to his feet shakily, the blood flow gradually returning to his unused limbs. Wincing, the pins and needles were annoying but he had more pressing matters to deal with. Like why the hell was he here. "Why the fuck did you bring me here?"

A flattening of his lips showed his displeasure of such profanity but since the boy didn't know what was expected of him, he would let it slide this once. The next time he wouldn't be so gracious. "I will not have such crude language spoken in my presence. I will not punish you this time but the next time will not result in something pleasant."

"Fuck you," Ichigo growled and glared fiery daggers of hatred at him. "Why did you bring me here damn it!"

"Tut, tut. I warned you." A smile curved his lips as he unleashed his spiritual pressure on the young man, not bothering to keep it confined to him. He was pleased when he muted gasps from his Espada who surrounded and kept watch over the whole scene.

Falling to his knees, he tried to breathe in but the pressure was crushing him. The collar he wore restrained his only means of contradicting this onslaught of power and without it he was left flopping like a fish out of water to find a means to live. His vision started to go black and only then did he feel the pressure lessen before dissipating as quickly as it had come.

"Have you learned your lesson? If you disobey again you force my hand and I do not wish to cause your family harm simply because you are insolent. I believe you wouldn't want that either."

His head snapped up, honeyed chocolate hues wide with terror. "My-my family!?" He croaked with fear with, the words were strained as he realized that those he loved had been brought with him. Ichigo knew that if his family was here then this man had a means to control him, not that he couldn't already. His father and sisters were insurance, just in case he got any ideas. Those ideas would be squashed flat with the threat to harm his family.

"Why yes, I had the brought along as well. I kept them separate from you so you wouldn't try anything which would have happened had I not." With a flick of a finger, the door opened again and three figures were lead into the chamber.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu cried, albeit softly, as tears ran down her cheeks. She was confused and scared beyond reason, she didn't know where she was or who these people were. She only knew this was bad. Very bad. Karin stared stonily ahead, walking with quiet dignity as she held her sister. Isshin for once looked drained, his face drawn tight with quiet resignation for the moment. He could see no way out of this without them all dying immediately and if anything, he would do his best to keep them alive for as long as he could. Whatever it took. He was their father and it was his duty as one to protect his young from harm.

It looked like he had failed at the last.

Ichigo turned to face Aizen and snarled. "My family has nothing to do with this! Leave them be."

He shook his head and motioned for the two girls and the man to be taken from the room. "I can't do that. I need to have them so you won't do anything brash. Such as trying to break out for example. But I can see that you still need to be taught some manners."

Snapping his fingers, a man appeared at his side. "Octava, take Ichigo and teach him will you?"

Bowing, he raised his head and meticulously made sure each pink hair was in its proper place before replying. "Of course Lord Aizen. It will be my personal pleasure." Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Szayel stared down at the defiant boy.

* * *

**A/N: Damn! I surprised myself a little at how that went but I still squeezed in what I wanted. Like my little cliffy? I wanted to play with Szayel ever since I started this and I finally got him in. The next chapter is going to be quite…Szayel-ish. Oh! And 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' by Aerosmith came on right when I began to write him in too… Good timing? I think so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again my lovelies! Many have been looking forward to this chapter and the torture that awaits Ichigo while in Szayel's care. I have been musing over this idea for a while and many may see similarities to another anime that I sorta stole the idea from… But I do not take credit for the idea I just thought it'd be interesting to add in here. I'm oh so sorry it took me forever to get this out but I just didn't feel like torturing anyone until now. XD Without further ado, we delve into the adventure once again.**

* * *

The tense encounter with his keeper had given Ichigo a million more reasons to despise the man and more came to him as he was led from the throne room to what he had to assume would be the pink haired freak's rooms. He wasn't familiar with this Arrancar so he had no idea what was in store for him while under this man's care.

The man was barely taller than himself, his build was so slender he could be mistaken for a female, but his eyes and smile…they truly unnerved him. They spoke of a careless cruelty and complete disdain for anyone he considered inferior.

The teenager could already tell he fell into that category.

Surrounded by fraccion, he was led by one as well while they all followed their master down winding halls of white. The journey itself seemed to take a millennia, his body growing tired as the collar sucked up and repressed his reiastu, but when they reached a door hewn out of the concrete like substance that composed the palace he could only feel relief at not having to walk another step.

Without a touch or a word, the door slid inside to allow them entrance.

Shuffling past the threshold, he glanced around hurriedly to gain a perspective of where he was to be 'taught' a lesson. What he found startled him but didn't surprise.

The room was set up almost like the clinic at home, only everything had an alien feel. And there were some items he knew couldn't have beneficial attributes.

"Strip him and strap him to the table." Szayel commanded his subordinates, going over to a cabinet and pulling out various medical items he would need.

"Strip?!" Ichigo protested though his words might as well have been empty air for all the attention he was paid by the lower ranked arrancar. With a swiftness that spoke of practiced ease, his boxers and pajama pants were slip off him and his outer extremities were tied down on the alabaster table. It was made of the same element as the rest of the fortress only it warm and for that he was grateful.

"As you may have noticed, the table is not cold. Why? It wouldn't do for your body to go into hypothermia while I go about teaching you," the Octava said with his creepy smile in place. Taking sure and evenly spaced steps, he stopped in front of the naked teen and looked him over with unconcealed admiration. "I must admit that you are quite attractive. If you weren't about to become Lord Aizen's plaything then I would sample your flesh. In more ways than one." He picked up a syringe filled with a liquid that was tinged with green as well as a stretchy band. Tying off a single arm above the elbow, he tapped the crook until a vein became prominent enough for him to slip the needle into it. As he pressed the plunger down, he aimed a grin of pure venom at the hapless male.

Almost immediately, Ichigo felt the effects. His vision blacked out but he refused to scream, he didn't want to give this vile man anymore pleasure from this torture he was about to endure. Gradually, he felt himself going under as things were attached to his chest, arms and his face. He could only assume they were devices to monitor his vitals as he underwent whatever horrors awaited him.

Then blackness consumed him.

And then he opened his eyes.

He was a mere child, holding the hand of his mother as they walked along the river to return home. Masaki's radiant smile shone down on her son as they neared their destination.

But then Ichigo the child saw a girl falling into the river and ran after her. He called after her, to save her from her fall but he wasn't able to reach her in time.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something coming at him and the girl was forgotten. Lifting his hands to protect himself while his eyes closed, he instead felt something warm splash on his face. He opened his eyes to see his mother, a tender smile on her lips even as blood dribble from the corner and down her chin.

"I love you, my dear son."

Then she was gone.

Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as he stared blankly at the space where his mother had been. Ichigo the child cried silently for his loss and for what he would never get back.

Then the memory passed, as they often do, to be replaced by something far for sinister. Born from the depths of his guilt and misery, a form arose in front of him. Now back to his current age, the tee stared openly with horror as the deformed blob took on the countence of his deceased mother. The maw of the creature opened, rendered in a frightening smile on that face that resembled that of Masaki, to cry pitifully.

"How could you?! I died to save you and yet you did nothing! Nothing! You didn't protect you precious mother!"

Its voice rang with a tone that spoke of deranged delight at berating the cowering male before her. The bulbous mass that composed its body churned, a tentacle reached out as if to touch him. Ichigo drew back, disgust mixed with despair and guilt clear on his face.

"What? Afraid of your own mother, dearest?" It cackled and withdrew. "This is what has become of me. This is your doing, _my dear son._"

As the darkness reclaimed him, he faded away. Floating in nothing as sobs wracked his small frame. Similar nightmarish visions plagued him as he was under the influence of whatever drugs had been pumped into his system. He drifted between seeing Szayel stand over him, a grin of feral proportions on his face, and enduring the twisted images his guilt wracked subconscious sent him.

Amber eyes stared down at the boy strapped down and being fed off an IV. His gaze flickered over the monitors that displayed the orange haired youth's vitals and he was pleased to see they were normal, albeit the heart rate and breathing rate increased induced by his hysteria.

"Lord Aizen will be pleased with the progress I am making. It is so easy to tear apart the fragile mind of another after unleashing their greatest fears upon them."

Szayel's small smile as he left to make his report had his underlings shivering with fear.

Better this boy than themselves.

* * *

**A/N: So I know this took FOREVER. I hope this was enough for everyone to keep their pitchforks and torches at bay. No rape yet, first I have to break him down first. D How horrible of me to torture Ichigo so, but then the readers love it yes? =3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Glad to hear from my reviewers that they enjoyed last chapter. And the torture Ichigo was put through. Mental scars are much to endure than physical, no? Albiet, I just like writing, torture or not. As for how long this story will be, I frankly have no idea. We shall see won't we? Oh! And I finished my hours for my pharmacy tech certification! 8D Means more time to spend on writing. X3 Sorry no Ichi this chapter, I just had to update the status of everyone else. XD And I'm sorta having writers block about what to do next…herm…**

"The drug is having the desired effect. He is now breaking down from supposed ghosts of his past or some such."

"Thank you for the report Octava. Proceed with the next phase after the drug runs its course. I believe it will take more than that to break his spirit to the extent I wish to achieve," he said with a small gesture of his hand. "You may leave."

Szayel bowed, "Thank you Lord Aizen." He turned with a small sweep of his hakama and left.

Lifting his head, a figure materialized out of the gloom behind his throne at the twitch of a finger.

"Ya? Whatcha need now, Aizen-sama?" The fox like ex-Shinigami was present with the telltale grin and closed eyes.

"I would like for you to check up on Kurosaki-kun's family. Make sure they are comfortable," Sosuke inclined his head to the side.

"Course, whatever ya need Aizen-sama," Gin answered, his voice holding suggestions and innuendos to spare.

The smallest hint of a smirk curled his lips as the fox swept from the room with a purposeful stride. His little playmate was very willing at any moment to satisfy his Lord's needs. As he should be.

"Hmm, looks like ya are thinking of a plan ta get out."

Isshin was sitting in a corner of his cell, an arm around each of his daughters as he glared hatefully at Gin. "Where is my son?" He demanded, the tone of his voice sharp as the other man's blade.

"He's bein' taught a lesson fer talkin' back ta Lord Aizen," Gin replied, his grin widening a bit. "Little brat shoulda known better, but then he is sorta thick headed."

Knowing better than to rise to such bait, he kept his silence while staring at the traitor shinigami. How the hell was he going to get them out of this? He sure as hell didn't know where his son was, the cell suppressed his reiatsu as well as the collar around his neck. Yuzu and Karin sported similar collars but they were still asleep thankfully. The longer they slept the safer they would be in their dreams.

"I was thinkin' that since yer here ya might as well be put ta good use."

A fierce scowl on his face that rivaled his son's, Isshin shifted. "And what ideas would you have."

"Also think that those girls might be some use too. Heard that the black haired one managed to hit Cuarta," he nodded his appreciation for the feat. It was hard to put anything past the pale skinned arrancar with his analytical ways. "Anywho, I'm just supposed ta feed ya now. But just wait til later." Chuckling to himself, he nudged a try that was piled with food. True, they were prisoners, but Aizen didn't make it a habit to starve his captives. The better condition he kept them in the longer he could do what he wished with them.

Leaving them to their meal, he hummed to himself and went to tell Aizen his idea for the trio.

"Can't believe that little bitch hit you." Grimmjow said, laughing his ass off at the small cut on Ulquiorra's face.

"I did not expect the girl to react so quickly," the smaller male stated, his voice neutral. The cut would heal without a scar but it wouldn't heal faster than the normal rate. Something to do with the small amount of spiritual pressure she had added. Odd.

"Whatever, I like her." Still chuckling, he calmed down enough to just grin. Until he sensed someone approaching and grimaced. "Shit, spoon head is coming! He's gonna try and rape me again.." Grumbling, his eyes widened when he felt cool lips pressed against his own.

Just as confused cerulean orbs closed, the door opened with a crash. There was a pause followed by a menacing growl. "The hell you doing Ulquiorra?! Grimmjow's going to be my pet, not yours," Nnoitra said, anger radiating off him in waves.

As if ignoring the newcomer, Ulquiorra didn't pull away for a few more moments and then stared impassively at the tall male. "As you can see I am claiming him. If you try to take him I will kill you, I am higher ranked and I will win Quinta."

Fuming, Nnoitra hissed before storming from the room and blasting three of his fraccion as well as seven walls to vent his frustration. With the Cuarta in the way, it would be harder than ever to get the kitty. He needed a plan.

**A/N: Yay mini subplot! =] I figured I needed to update this so yeah…dun kill meh pleaz! 8S**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm glad some of you liked the mini subplot I inserted concerning our lovely Espada. It was something I had to do. Though some want Ichi all the time, looks pointedly at Bonne Nuit, I had to do something for myself. Which meant an UlquiGrimmNnoi War. Poor Panther getting tugged between two sexy men. Not. Alas, I am now back on track with the Ichi torture for those who miss him. I do too…a bit.**

A shudder wracked his small frame as he blinked his eye open to behold his new prison. White, endless white just like the rest of this accursed place. Only the stainless steel instruments that were arranged neatly with the beakers and test tubes gave any indication he was in Syazel's quarters. A shuffling noise to his right caused him to flick his gaze over and see one of the male's fraccion adjusting the IV that dripped liquid nutrients into his body.

Ichigo blinked and licked his dry lips. "Water," he croaked and was relieved when a saturated sponge entered his vision, dripping water into his mouth. This continued until his thirst was slackened, for that he was grateful. But no food was forth coming and oddly enough, no hunger pains bothered him. He looked down to see something that alarmed him. He could see that he was thinner. If solid food was denied…he closed his eyes and sighed, the small puff of breath condensing into a miniature cloud before dissipating.

He knew what happened if one went too long without food. A human could survive about two weeks with only water but without food the body would turn on itself, devouring fat and then muscle as a means to stay alive. A bag of bones would be left.

Surely that wasn't Aizen's aim? To turn him into a mummy? True, he would be able to fight back but neither would he be able to do anything else. Once this torture was done, once he left the laboratory, food would be given. Of that he was sure.

Otherwise he might begin to give up.

But even as that thought entered his mind, he remembered the frightened faces of his sisters. Yuzu, stark fear in her gaze. Karin, quiet and unsettled but determined to be a rock for her sister. His father, hatred burning in his gaze, a gaze that was directed at their keeper.

For them he would endure anything. For them he would stay alive unless his death was the only way for them to escape, which he much doubted. For some reason…they were all wanted alive. If not, they could have been murdered in their beds.

But what would be the fun in that.

Lips set in a grim line, the eldest Kurosaki sibling steeled himself for whatever came his way next. Just as the door to this chamber opened and the ruler of this domain entered.

"You have awoken." This statement proceeded him as his rose colored locks came into view. Glasses glinted before they were pushed back up his nose. "Delightful. Now we may continue." Syazel turned from the wary teenager to pretend to search for what he needed. This was just a ploy, intended to heighten the boy's fear, since he was well aware what he needed was in a cabinet just to his left. He waited a few more moments before sweeping over to said cabinet and withdrawing a plain wooden box about the length of the average book and about as deep. Carrying it over to the surgery table, he opened it and withdrew a series of acupuncture needles.

Eyes narrowing at the sight of them, Ichigo knew what they were used for. The ancient and much used technique of acupuncture was used to release a person's chi or spiritual energy. Once released, the body would relax and go back to a natural state of balance.

But this wasn't the Octava's purpose.

"I can see that you recognize my instruments." Syazel smiled, a smile that was anything but good natured. "I am aware that these needles can be used to harmonize a body's flow of 'chi', as it is referred to, but I have another technique that I modified for my own motives. You have experienced mental anguish through my concoction. Now you will experience physical agony by the way of my needles."

Remaining silent, he simply turned his gaze toward the ceiling and concentrated on the smooth surface.

When no reply was forthcoming, the Espada grinned wider and set to work. In his mind a picture of the human body was laid out, supine position, and each point colored where it would do the most damage. Picking up a single pin, he picked his destination and quickly jabbed it into position in the middle of Ichigo's palm.

The reaction was immediate. A cry, stifled to a groan by closed lips, came from the younger male. It felt as if something had ran a sliver thin dagger right into his liver. The pain was horrendous and it was all he could do to keep his gaze unwavering on the unblemished ceiling.

"Trying to be tough? I'm afraid that won't work when I progress from your internal organs to the prominent nerve junctions."

Just like that, his body had become a pin cushion of pain. It grew to the point that every organ felt as if pierced, but no blood leaked, that every nerve was on fire, yet remained unscathed.

Such was the power the Octava held over the shinigami's head.

Ichigo's mind was fuzzy with the throbbing of each new hurt that assaulted his senses. It grew and grew to the point he would have passed out if it weren't for the skillful hands that used various pressure points to alleviate the pain for a small amount of time only to have to come back at a higher intensity. His breath came in small, deep gasps to bring in needed air though whenever he tried to concentrate on something to help block out the pain, Syazel was there with another needle to ruin it.

To be honest, he wasn't sure how much longer he could endure such excruciating pain.

After what seemed hours, but had only been forty minutes, each needle was removed and put away. In some places small drops of blood beaded only to be wiped away with antiseptic while other pinpricks didn't yield a single drop.

"I do hope you found enlightenment from this session Kurosaki," he grinned, slipping pink strands behind his ears. Cleaning the needles, they were set aside as a small bottle was picked up and a syringe was slipped inside to pull out some of the opaque liquid. "Sleep awaits." The syringe, inserted in the spare venue of the IV, emptied out into the tube and traveled into Ichigo's blood stream.

The land of nightmares opened once more for him.

**A/N: Ahem, I believe this a form of torture that may exist. But I fudged what I wanted to create this masterpiece you have read. Such modesty right? Oops! I have let out my inner Aizen past the point of the story, sorry to all. Hope this satisfies all of you! Until next time of course.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm a little pissed. I erased part of this chapter. And I really really really want to take out my frustration on something. So I'm going to rework this. XD Though it might be a bit different from what I started out with….**

Footsteps echoed through the empty hallways of his home, no one out and about for some odd reason. Not that he really cared. He approached a whitewashed door which opened to allow him entry. The space between him and the throne on which waited his Lord was eaten away by his long strides. "Ya called?"

"Yes, I have a matter that requires your attention Quinta."

Intrigued, he kept quiet. What could he have that would interest him? Sure, Nnoitra had to listen to this dick of a shinigami but that didn't mean he had to like it. Not one bit.

A shuffling came from the shadows behind the throne and a few Numeros appeared, a limp form supported between them. The shock of orange hair drew his eye. That Kurosaki kid? What would Aizen want him to do with him? Especially all drugged up and off in Wonderland. Then the Octava came trailing after them, a perturbed expression on his face.

"My Lord! I had wished to hold onto him a bit longer to see how he reacted to a few of my experiments. I have not yet had a Vizard in my possession and this opportunity is much too good for me to pass it up," Syazel said, protesting but managing to smooth it over with a cool and persuading tone. Not that it would necessarily work if Aizen didn't agree with him.

"Octava, I understand you need for subjects on which to experiment but Kurosaki is too much of prize to allow any real harm come to him as of yet. There will be plenty of subjects available for you experiments after we have defeated the Gotei 13 and their allies. There are other Vizards on which to conduct tests." And with that, Sosuke aimed a look at the rose haired Arrancar that clearly stated that any more complaints, not matter how cleverly disguised, would not be tolerated.

The scientist fell silent, not wishing to incur his Lord's wrath.

"Now," the brunette said, turning his gaze to the other Espada. "I am placing Kurosaki in you care. You task is to weaken or break his will, making sure he is in the exact same physical condition when he is retrieved. I am sure you will make some progress," he went on further, Syazel looking a little nervous. Did his methods not work to his Lord's standards? "I am well aware of the struggle between you and Cuatra over the Sexta. Perhaps this will help you with your goals."

Nnoitra felt his eye narrow a bit at the overfriendly way he was being treated but he didn't have it in him to demand why exactly he was being given this task. Maybe he actually wanted him to succeed but more than likely he just wanted to tantalize his playthings with the possibility or winning when it was not going to happen. Yeah, that had to be it. It was just the sort of sick thing he'd do.

"If ya want Aizen-sama. I'll look after the shinigami." The teenager was dumped into his arms unceremoniously and he turned to leave the room, aware of the gaze burrowing into his back.

A groan came from the figure he'd slung over his shoulder, making him hurry to his rooms. Once inside, he closed the door carefully and lay his captive on the bed. Looking around, some lengths of reiatsu strengthed rope were found and they were used to attach boneless limbs to the bedposts. The rope had been especially fashion for him, in anticipation of using it on his query, by Syazel. He'd threatened him with various means of torture, many he had made up on the spot, if it wasn't done. The way the Octava's face had contorted, with disgust or barely disguised excitement he wasn't sure, but he thought there had been something about little tiny needle things in it.

He shook his head, black locks waving with the motion to clear his mind. Right now he had a captive berry to play with and play he would.

"Fucking shit." The words were slurred as they came out as his eyes opened and blinked away his foggy vision. It was still swimming as he glanced around and found that he wasn't in the same room. The laboratory had been exchanged for something that looked much more personal yet strangely not. It was obvious someone lived here, closet and other bedroom things along with the soft bed under his back, but why had he been moved and where exactly was he? "Hell…" Ichigo muttered under his breath. "Where am I?" He asked, not really expecting an answer but jerking in surprise as one came.

"Yer in my rooms," Nnoitra said, leaning over the boy as he still blinked owlishly up at him. He grinned liked he'd just been given a brand new bazooka with which to blow various shit up. Whatever a bazooka was…but it sounded like a shit ton of fun anway.

The look of alarm on the other's face was enough to spark some interest. Maybe he could have some fun with this kid. "Heh, guess pinky couldn't do much ta ya. Or yer just good at actin'." A shrug and another grin. "But I'll sure have some fun playing with ya and if I get done what that dickhead wants then all the better."

Ichigo froze and tried to get up, to run away, to just Get. The. Fuck. Away. This wasn't good at all. He remembered Chad fighting this guy and that he was bat shit crazy. Or he had been when he fought. Not that he seemed that way now but better to prepare for the worst.

And indeed it looked as if a new day in hell had dawned when something appeared at the foot of the bed, a box. But when the lid was lifted and Nnoitra withdrew an item, Ichigo felt himself try to cringe and back away.

No. No. No shitting way was this happening to him. The thing in the tall, slim man's hand was familiar but not what he wanted to have anywhere near him.

If Ichigo had been able to turn tail and run he would have, using shunpo all the way.

"I was planning to use this stuff for Grimm-kitty when I caught him but that dumbass Emo Ulquiorra thinks he can take him. I'll find a way to make him mine," Nnoitra muttered to himself as he pulled out other toys, each getting more exotic and painful looking. The first one had been bad enough, an exact replica of what looked like a horses cock to him but was really just a plain dildo, but what followed made him wince. A rubber cock ring, beads, some clip things, and they just kept coming. There was even a thin wire that pointed down with a ring attached and some wires trailing after it.

This wasn't going to be good. Not good at all.

Hell in fact.

**A/N: There**. **That good? I know it is a cliffy, cliffies are evil, but then this story is evil as well.**


End file.
